Jacklyn Rider
by changeofheart505
Summary: Flynn Rider, AKA, Eugene Fitzherbert, wasn't as alone as everyone thought he was. No. In fact, he has a younger sister by the name of Jacklyn. And now, after fifteen years, he is telling their story to his new family. Human!Fem!Jack! FlynnxRapunzel in later chapters. May become a Big Four fic.
1. Chapter 1

Jacklyn Rider

**Kura: I just had to do this. **

**Sakura: Yes, writers flood is a gift.**

** Kura: Hmph! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 1

This is the story on how I died...

psyche.

You already heard that story.

**Eugene.**

Sorry Blondie, this is the story on how I met my sister and trained her to be a thief like yours truly.

**EUGENE! ****_*SMACK*_**

OW!

**YOU THOUGHT A CHILD TO STEAL?!**

'S'NOT MY FAULT! Not like I forced her into doing it... anyways, it happened long before I met my wife. It happened... I have to say, fifteen years ago...

* * *

_I was only five and an orphan. I wanted the best. To be the best. But no one appreciated my dreams, except the younger kids, who said I could be a hero if I did any of the things I said I'd do..._

"Eugene!" Madam Rose called for me. I had no idea what I did or if I was even in trouble.

"Yes Madam Rose?" I said as I entered her office. Madam Rose had pale blonde hair, hazel colored eyes and a warm smile.

"Ah, Eugene. I'm so happy to see you. I want to introduce you to someone special." She stood up and opened the door to her room, which was connected to the her office, "Come on out sweet heart, he won't hurt you." I wondered who she was talking to and then a girl walked out. She looked about three years old. She had dark, chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. I could just make out her freckles.

"Uh... hi?" I said, but it came off as a question.

"Eugene, meet Jacklyn Overland. Her family just passed on and she has no other relatives. I know this is an all boys orphanage, but I had to take her in. She is to be called Jack as to not arose suspiscion. I trust you will take care of her. Now, show her around Corona." She pushed us out the door and closed it.

"Uh... ahem, my name is Eugene." The girl smiled. She had perfect teeth, white as snow actually.

"Jacklyn, but I guess I'm Jack now." She let out a laugh and I smiled. I was going to like Jack.

**Kura: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacklyn Rider

**Kura: Here's chapter 2! **

**Sakura: We hope you like it. **

Chapter 2

Things went pretty well with me and Jack. She followed me around and looked up to me. She saw me as a brother, something I never thought would happen. Of course, I just had to have some fun with her, right? So, I thought her the best kind of fun.

* * *

**Stealing?**

What?! NO!

* * *

I thought her, how to play pranks.

"I dunno Eugene..." Jack muttered. Eugene smiled as he wrapped an arm around the three year old.

"Trust me Jack," he said, "pranks are fun." He slowly crept up to a cart full of beaded necklaces. He smiled when he saw a woman grab a green and yellow beaded necklace. She set it down and turned to the owner of the cart.

"Excuse me, sir?" While her attention was away, Eugene tied a fishing line to it. He handed the loose end to Jack.

"When I say go, you pull on the string, okay?" Jack pursed her lips and nodded. The man and woman noticed the necklace off the stand.

"How peculiar... I was sure I placed it back in place..." the woman said. The man shrugged, "perhaps someone bumped into the cart and knocked it over." Eugene smiled as the man reached over. He turned to Jack, and gave her a mischievious grin.

"GO!" He whispered and Jack gave the string a tug. The necklace moved and both adults looked shocked. Jack smiled a litte and gave the string another tug, making the necklace fall onto the floor. The adults chased after the necklace. All the while, Jack had a beaming smile on her face. Eugene laughed as she enjoyed herself.

* * *

_Well that explains the mysterious moving objects._

You gave it a name?

**Eugene.**

Sorry sorry.

* * *

Sure, we were almost caught, but we weren't. I knew Jack would be a fun person, I culd feel it in my guts. And I had plenty of time on my hands. One my favorite days, was the annual costume ball. It was one of the best days ever! Everyone would dress uo, and I was gonna get Jack into the festive mood.

**Kura: Next chapter is gonna be out on Halloween. **

**Sakura: Review!**


End file.
